The Voices You Can't Hear
by ZophToko
Summary: Lydia is perfect. Absolutely gorgeous and absolutely envied. They love the girl but only because they don't know about the banshee.


_I always loved Lydia Martin's character. I always felt like she has the confidence and power no one can mess with. But then the show started showing more about her like her closeness with her mom, she doesn't live with her dad, her seeing things, her relationships all going down hill (even though stydia happened YAY!!), her late best friend Allison and Lydia feeling Allison's death and everyone else's. There was always way more to her. To me, Lydia is the most proud character there is next to Derek's uncle,but yeah she is also the most mysterious. One episode we see her happy and bright completely gushing over her infinite success in school and the next we see her totally broken in a daze , lost scared and confused with her own mind,senses and ability. The fact that sometimes her mind puts things that leave her lost is scary but it's more frightening knowing your body just goes along with it while your totally in a daze. She went through such a DEEP AND GREAT character change. This is about how the outside world sees Lydia Martin versus what they still don't know or could possibly understand._

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTER LYDIA MARTIN. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS AND WRITERS.

 ** _"FRIENDS WITH THE VOICES IN MY HEAD"_**

She was gorgeous. She had it all.

Lydia Martin was always the one to envy. Everyone either just wanted her or wanted to be her. She was intelligent.

Lydia was an only child. She dated the former hot lacrosse player Jackson. She even had a thing with that twin and pretty sure there must have been something with that cute police deputy as well. Lydia Martin only got the best because she only wanted the best.

She was perfect. Her flawless makeup. Her sassy attitude. The confidence that lingers with every step she took. Her big green eyes, long eyelashes, her sweet scented strawberry blonde hair with not string out of place. Lydia's book smarts and proud persona to her designer pumps and expensive bag was always envied. She was perfect and everyone knew that. That's why they all desired to have her or be her.

But you see, what they saw was what they wanted. They wanted to be her based on what their ears heard,brains thought and eyes viewed.

Of course they didn't know about the sleepless nights she's had. The constant need to be alert because evertime you turn you see,feel or hear something different.

No one knows of the dark nightmares that plague her every night.

The people don't know the nasty taste she had to learn to suck up because she needed the pills to help her sleep,only that they didn't help. They just kept her trapped in her own head longer with no release from her nightmares.

The makeup so flawlessly put on, only to hide her scars and dark eyes. To hide her blotchy face because God forbid Lydia being seen tired.

They red lipstick used to color the lips that constantly smiles to mask her chattering teeth and deep frown.

No one knows that her constant love life was what brought her in the hellhole, that thanks to being associated to her and the people she loved ,her partners always got hurt or killed.

No one knows how terrified you are. Scared because you don't know who you might get told will end up hurt or die in a vision. Fearing who's blood will be on your hands as yet another death that could have been prevented if only she knew control.

They don't know the dread you get because your single mother's walking around not knowing the possible dangers you could drag her down to. The bleak empty feeling you get when you're the first to know the person already took their last breath before you all even reached the body. The darkness you feel swallow you entirely when everyone breaks down crying over a loved one that'll never come back.

They don't know the piercing feeling you get. The bone-tingling shriek and wails you let out. The noise that erupts out of you like smoke needing to be released and carried away in the air. Nor can they feel the weary sensation you get when you finally finish letting it out.

The fact that you don't know if its the energy making you see things or your mind just going bonkers. They can't see the tears you've shed, the whimpers you've let out and the steps you've stumbled on.

The numerous times death was really close to picking you up. The bleak sight of so many bodies lying lifelessly. The mental games your mind plays against you and your own body and senses.

They don't hear the voices in your head. They don't see the the things that leaves one wondering if it's even real or not. The voices that taunt you and scare you. The ones that force you to scream, the one's that keep you restless.

Yeah. They want you. You're perfect. They want to be you and want to have you. Because they can't see the destruction, they can't hear the voices ,they can't think of the vision and they can't feel the panicking nervousness of your friends and mom's safety over yours. They can't because they don't know.

They'll never know the Losses and dangers you've experianced. The pain of your whole existence. But you know what it's OK.

While they continue to talk, I'll just continue making fiends with the voices in my head.

Not like you can hear them.

Not like you can feel them.

Not like you can stop them.

Not like you know what they are.

But thanks for seeing what you see. Thanks for seeing and believing the my cover, even if you don't know the true secrets hidden within my chapters.

Normal left. Monsters are what I see. Emptiness and depression is what I feel. Blood and decomposing bodies are what I smell. Family and friends are in my heart but so is a piercing feeling I get that comes and goes constantly. Visions are in my mind and the whispers are all I can hear.

Lydia is perfect. Absolutely gorgeous and absolutely envied. They love the girl but only because they don't know about the banshee.


End file.
